Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki talk:Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: In the Game World
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: 21 May, 2013 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: Uncut Version: 77mins Edited Version: 76 mins |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Action Adventure Comedy Sci-Fi Thriller '' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: New heights in adventure! Welcome to the Game World The Eds vs. Killian |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits''' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: Jackiechan1212 & Lukestercyele |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Alexandra Desplat Jackiechan1212 & Lukestercyele |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: Uncut Version: PG-13 Edited Version: PG |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Ed, Edd n Eddy 3: Lost Island (2012) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Ed, Edd n Eddy: Wizard School of Magic (2014) |} Ed, Edd n Eddy: In the Game World is the fourth Movie, The Eds are ready to save the world and this time The Eds must save the worlds from the Evil Alien villains of Killian, who is the host of LET GET READY TO RUMBLE! a game show, who's to tired to destroy the earth. The Eds must battle all Killian's Monster to tired to get up to 10th levels, with the little helper Diana who is the lover for Eddy and feature from the Nickelodeon show, Jimmy Neutron. This movie will getting very Violence for young viewers. warner bros pictures presents and cartoon network movies studios: Ed, Edd n Eddy: In the Game World only theatre on July 2013!!!! Plot The Opening scene started at Jimmy's Lab, with Jimmy Neutron was all alone with his dog, Goddard, then something happening to his computer, will not shut off, then the alien, (also as Killian) comes out of the game machine. And his destroy his Lab. Meanwhile, the Kids, Jack and the Eds arrived to Retroville for having a good, Double D was very exited to meet Jimmy's old friend. Soon there arrvied to Retroville, Jimmy showing the Eds to his Lab, Ed playing with Jimmy's robot dog, Goddard. Jimmy shows his the new experiment, Laser Beam, it's used to put them real people into the computer world, and his told them about happening last night and Jimmy's wants them to go out and hurt for Killian. Soon later, they having off to Killian down and they slip up. That night, Jack found Killian, and Killian strike on them. That morning, Jimmy Neutron run to the Eds, and running to Jimmy's Lab, and see a Security camera and see Killian kidnapped Jack, and Jimmy bring them to the game, to sent them to save the world again, Jimmy laser at the Eds, and there gone into the Game. The Eds are inside the Game World, then they can see Killian, was doing the hosts in front of people. Level 1 The Eds in the big stadium for play a sport game call, "Ball Game", and the Eds have to versus the 3 Aliens. Killian say, "Let's get ready to rumble", but in the end the Eds loses, the other teams won. Before Eddy been put by the Aliens, then the Alien girl come to help him up. That's night, Ed and Edd were asleep, expect Eddy who can't get to sleep then he to Double D's bag to get a lamp light and walk out to the dark night, then Eddy find a Alien girl, who transform into human girl, Eddy is shock, and she took off her clothes in a nude, and in to the bath tub, Eddy must ran back to the Eds. Level 2 The next morning, Ed woke and there in the deserts with Killian and the 3 three aliens. Ed woke them up. Then Killian took them what to do to eat thing, first off with Aliens, one of them have a name, "Bonk", who have to spin the wheel, and his have to eat cake, but didn't like it, so he giving up, Killian chooses Ed to stand up the star and spin the wheel, and he's have to eat, broccoli, his don't like it, but his did not, and there got 1 point, Killian so upset, and he said to the Eds, "Well Ed, you did! But u have to follower the track to find the Jawbreaker, to the gate way to level 4"., then they're disappear. Then, Jimmy Neutron on the big screen to his computer and sent there new secret weapon like, "Swords, Guns and Double D's backpack, then, Jimmy say, "Goodbye, and good luck". Meanwhile, back at where Killian have a meeting, Killian to them, "Losers". Then, Bonk losing his temper and his deiced to quit, Killian shot him in the back of his hand & blood everywhere. Then, Killian leads the eds to the scary place. Level 3 That night, Eds walking in the misty night, they heard the kids are laughing and then sound it's stop, they saw a child in the stone, soon there walk up, The gravestone showed up, Double D looking at the gravestone and he say, "I think know were we are". Then all of misty gone away and show all of gravestones. Then the earthquakes, the green flashlight, hits in the ground, the Zombies rises from the grave, then the zombies attack them, Ed will take the zombie and he told Edd and Eddy to go and find a jawbreaker. Edd and Eddy run and the vampire-bat chasing after them. Edd find a jawbreaker and when Edd got the jawbreaker the Eds are out of Graveyard, to more up to the next level, (with the song; "Watchout" by the Measel). Level 10 They in the big cities, Eddy though back to home, then Double D said to them. Coming soon... Levels * Level one: The Ball Game Where the Eds and his friends against Alien). * Level two: Eating time where Killian chooses Ed to eat the sick food. * Level three: Graveyard where Killian leads the Eds in the Graveyard, where undead zombies, so the Eds have a fight to get to the door of level four). * Level four: Ocean The 4th level that has Mackerals, Sea Turtles, Yellow Fish, and the Shark. * Level five: Backyard The 5th level that has Giant Ants. * Level six: Feudal Japan The 6th level that has a Ghoulish Samuri Warrior. * Level seven: Ancient Egypt The 7th level that has Mummies, 2-Legged Jackels, and Camels. * Level eight: Medieval Europe The 8th level that has the Dragon. * Level nine: Arctic The 9th level that has the Polar Bear. * Level ten: Killian versions - The Final Level Jack and the Eds fight him for use a mega death ray and they tried to get back home. Cast and Characters * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Jack * Jimmy Neutron * Killian * Diana * Diana's father * Carl * Sheen * Cindy * Libby * Nick * Nazz * Kevin * Sarah * Rolf * Jimmy * Jonny * Plank * The Kanker Sisters Featured Villains * Killian was the Alien of hosted of the game call, "Let Get Ready to Rumble!", the name of the game show. * Diana was beauiful game girl who can fight the bad guy, she with the baddest, but she will chrage her mind. * Diana's father was Diana's father. Soundtrack * "Ed Edd n Eddy Theme Song (Main Title)" * "Jimmy Meet Killian" * "Eddy Spies on Diana" * "The Eds in the Graveyard" Movie DVD Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:the movie Category:Movies